zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Redler
The Redler (initially known as the Reddra) is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Redler (originally known as Reddra) is a Dragon-type Zoid, used by the Zenebas and Guylos empires. At the time of its deployment, the Redler was a very fast and agile Zoid, far more so than other aerial Zoids of the time (such as the Pteras). The Redler is unusual for an airborne Zoid in that it is capable of operating both in the air and on land, and engaging in combat in both environments. The Zoid also has full VTOL capabilities, and is able to hover in place. The Redler is armed with a quartet of razor sharp claws, and a blade concealed with its tail; all are capable of cutting through most types of Zoid armour. Unfortunately, the Zoid completely lacks ranged weaponry, putting it at a disadvantage against Zoids like the Raynos. As a result, many Redlers sport improvised ranged weapons. Battle Story appearances The Reddra was developed during Zenebas' exile on the Dark Continent of Nyx as a part of the new Zenebas army. The Zoid was used as the main air combat Zoid of the Zenebas forces. The Reddra was also assigned a special duty; serving as escorts to the Death Saurer alongside the Lidier. The Reddra was initially effective against the Republic's forces, but with the introduction of the Raynos, the Zoid's capabilities were overshadowed. Like the rest of the Zenebas army, the surviving Reddras were absorbed into the Guylos Army. Following the meteor disaster of ZAC 2056, the Guylos Empire lost the ability to produce most of their advanced Zoids. As a result, they created a new version of the Reddra as a replacement for their lost airborne weapons. Renamed the Redler, the new Zoid became the mainstay of the Guylos air forces. The Redler was used by the Guylos Empire during the invasion of the Western Continent. The bulk of the Zoids were refitted with ranged weapons, greatly increasing their effectiveness. However, the introduction of the Storm Sworder and return of the Raynos did hamper them. Later, the Zoids would serve alongside the Zabat, supplementing the new Zoids. The Guylos Empire also developed a new version of the Redler, known as the Black Redler. This version was near identical in performance to the standard Redler, but also had stealth capabilities; making it undetectable to radar. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Redler first appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century, piloted by Viola. Viola's Zoid was unusual in that it was red and sported orange wings, much like the Zoids2 Redwing. She used the Zoid until midway through the series in episode 21, when it was destroyed by Raven's Geno Saurer. Prince Rudolph had a personal transport Redler, in the NJR/''NAR'' colours. The series also featured Black Redlers; these Zoids were significantly different from the standard model in terms of both design and combat capabilities. The Black Redler features a slightly redesigned head, tail blades, and an improved array external weapons. These powerful new machines were piloted by elite troops, such as Captain Müller of the Imperial Army's elite Izenbek Unit which reported directly to Lord Prozen. In the talented hands of some of the best pilots the Guylos Empire had to offer, these new and improved Redlers posed a significant threat to Van and his friends and were actually too much for his Blade Liger, but they proved not match for Storm Sworders deployed by the Helic Republic. Other Redlers appeared in Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, usually seen as Redshirt-like Zoids that were easily disposed of. New Century Zero In some of the earlier New Century Zero episodes Dr. Tauros is offten seen in the command center playing with a model of a Black Redler instead of watching his team in battle. No Redlers actually appeared in the show, with the Zabat taking its place as airborne cannon fodder. Genesis The Zoid was intended to appear in the Zoids: Genesis anime, and was even mentioned once in the dialog. However, with the cancellation of the Genesis Redler, the Zoid never appeared on-screen. UK Zoids Comics Zolkorn's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. It was not clear if Zolkorn was a unique Zoid or a common type. Video Games The Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games introduces several additional Redler variants. One is the Redler Interceptor, which sports high-speed boosters and additional weapons (these are stylised versions of the CP-09 Booster Cannon upgrade kit). A second is the Bloodler, a black and red Redler with expanded capabilities and weaponry. Redler can also be seen in Zoids VS III for the Nintendo Gamecube, where it is one of only a few fully flight-capable zoids. Zoids Trading Cards The Redler was featured in the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Card releases of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Reddra kit comes on five frames, along with a wind-up motor, eight rubber caps, a small chromed silver pilot and label sheets. The Reddra is moulded in bright red and black, with silver weapons and smoke-coloured canopy and wings. The Reddra's construction is relatively simple and straightforward, rather typical for a Zoid of its size. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Reddra will walk forward and flap its wings. The Zoid's head can be raised and lowered, and the blade in its tail can be flipped out. The Reddra was released in Japan in 1986, with production continuing until about 1988. Original European Release The Reddra was released in the UK and Europe from 1986 to1987, under the name Zolkorn. There were no changes to the model aside from packaging. The Zolkorn is one of the rarest OER models that can be confirmed to be released. Technozoids The Reddra was re-released in the Technozoids line in the U.S. and Canada, under the name Dragonfly. This version was recoloured in bright red, bright orange, silver and smoke. Dragonfly is one of the rarest Technozoids, having only recently been confirmed as actually released. Also, a variant was spotted that had had black parts instead of orange. Zoids 2 The Reddra was also released as a part of the Zoids 2 line, under the name Redwing. This version was recoloured in chrome red, bright red, black and silver, with clear orange wings and canopy. This version was used as the basis for Viola's Redler in Chaotic Century. New Japanese Release The Reddra was re-released in 1999 with the first wave of New Japanese Release Zoids, re-named to Redler. The Zoid was recoloured in light purple, black and silver, with smoke colored canopies and wings, and a light blue pilot. An optional weapon was also released for the Redler, the CP-09 Booster Cannon. The kit consists of a pair of large cannons with boosters that mount on the Redler's wings. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New American Release The Redler was released in North America by Hasbro as a part of the New American Release. This version was identical to the NJR version, save for the packaging. The Zoid was also re-released in near identical packaging as a part of the New Pacific Release. Redler GBC A limited edition Redler was released alongside the Genobreaker's Story Game Boy Color game. This version was moulded in colours similar to those of the original Reddra. Black Redler A limited edition version of the Redler was released by TOMY in 2001. This version was black with a grey trim and opaque green canopies and wings, similar to those of the Dark Zoids. New English Release The Redler was re-released by TOMY in England in 2004. This version was identical to the NJR Redler, save for the packaging. Genesis A recoloured version of the Redler was planned for the Genesis line, as a part of the subset that included the Gildragon and Decalto Dragon. This version was to have been recoloured in white and bronze, with a clear blue canopy and wings. However, the Zoid was cancelled before it reached full production. While this is usually attributed to the poor sales of the line, it is also possible that the Redler mould was too badly degraded. The Genesis Redler was meant to precede the other two Dragon-Zoids in the subset. After the Redler was cancelled, this place in the line was given to the Mugen Liger. Z-Point Campaign A recoloured Redler was released as one of the two prizes available in the 2005-2005 TOMY Z-Point campaign. The release was remoulded with a black and white body, dark blue wings, and light blue cockpit 'eyes'. The Z-Point Campaign Redler was limited to 400 models, and it is believed that these are developed for unreleased Genesis stock. Category:Zoids Category:Dragon-Type Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids